Final Fight
by monkeygirl77
Summary: the final fight between the evil and good has come. The ninjas find help from an unexpected kid.


When hologramps had told them that if they helped Connor that he would one day help them to they didnt beleive him. But right now they were proved wrong once again by hologramps. It went like this.

The trio had gotten to the warehouse for the final fight only to find Mikes evil grandpa their. He had laughed when he saw them and said "what a family reunion" when he looked at Mike.

He had unexpectedly pulled out a katana and was about to attack him. When out of no where a ishna warrior had landed in front of him with his own katana clashing against the enemies. In fact it was one of the smallest ishna warriors he had seen so that meant it was only one person. The only one who was unpredictable his only to betray his only father. Connor. But that surprisingly wasnt what surprised them the most. No it was the conversation they heard as father and son fought. They were about to jump in and help when a group of other ishna warriors came out of no where and started fighting them.

"This is it you brat. you are a failure. You are no son of mine"

Connor spit in his face. "Like i ever wanted to be. you are no father either"

"I should have let you die like your mother"

Connor shouted out angriliy and swung at his father with force. He made contact and sent him flying into one of the crates,

"You are nothing. You do not deserve to even think of her. There is only hate, there is no love here."

"Like I could love a failure like you anyhow" by the look on Connors face that struck a nerve and Mike breifly wondered how long he had put up with this from his father.

Connor fell with a thud as his father swept his feet out from underneath and attempted to shove the sword through him. Connor met the oncoming sword with his own and sparks flew. He kicked his feet into his fathers stomack, it only pushed him back long enough to get back on his feet. He was starting to get worn out and Mike could see it. He didnt want to admit it but he was worried about connor. Not the annoying front he had put on or the evil one. No the one that he used to know.

They were jumping over boards and boxes and then a scream echoed around the room and everyone stopped moving to look at the sound of the voice. Connor was on his knee's, tears in his eyes, and a long bloody gash running from the top of his arm the his wrist. Mike looked at Owen who nodded and he ran to help Connor. But some how Connor had beat him to it. Connor was back on his feet and slammed his sword in one of his fathers knees.

He screamed and crumpled to the floor. Connor stood over him. He was swaying and his knees buckled. He was almost hit the floor when hands were under his arms lifting him up. Other people were running in the warehouse. Police, SWAT, and other powerful people.

Mike grabbed connor and they left. On the way to the dojo Connor had passed out from either pain or blood loss, possibly both. So when they finally got there Mike had set him down on one of the beds and asked hologramps where the med kit was. Once he found it he went about fixing Connors arm. Once that was taken care of he went to hit the showers with Owen and Amanda. They got changed and headed back to the main room of the dojo.

They were talking with hologramps when there was a loud scream and a crash. They exchanged looks and ran to the source of the noise. When they arrived to the source, Connors "hospital" room what they saw was Connor trying to get up and Yomoto pushing him back down. What surprised them was Connor looked frightened, scared even that he was going to get hurt.

Mike didnt know why he reacted the way he did, but he ran to his little cousins bed and pulled him into a hug. Connor surprisingly buried his face into his chest and cried. They sat like that for acouple of minutes. Connor crying into Mikes chest and Mike holding on to him running a hand through his hair.

"shhhh its ok, hes not here i am. im here, shh" Mike whispered into his ear.

"Im scared" his voice sounded so small. It made him sound so small. Mike just continued to hold him until it seemed he wore himself out and slipped off into sleep. Looking down at the kid in his arms he couldnt help but feel worried for him. He looked up and saw Owen, Amanda, Yomoto, and Hologramps all watching them. Hologramps smiled at him and said " I told you that Connor would have a good reason".

They had said their goodbyes and went their seperate ways to go home. Mike was headed for the stairs that led to his room, still carrying Connor, who was fast asleep.

"come on cousin you can stay with me tonight"


End file.
